Nightmarish Wishes
by Nightmarish-shadows
Summary: Sequel to Hailing Darkness. After being separated from his shadow, a young Hero must once again travel the lands in order to save a memory hidden in his distant past. DarkLinkxxLink and slight SheikxxLink. On Hatius.
1. Chapter One: Meeting of Old Friends

Hello And welcome to my second story, Nightmarish Wishes. I do so hope that I read my first story first, Hailing Darkness, becuase it's the prequel to this story. You might be a tad confused if you do not, becuase there are a lot of things that I will refer back to in my other story. Plus! It's fun to read!

I do not own any of the Zelda characters or places.

--

I stumbled over the rocks, having tripped over a few. My hands were all scraped up and slightly bloody. Harsh winds attacked my face fiercely, but I knew that I was lucky that I had a cloth mask on at the time. My eyes…they used to be bright, a nice deep ocean blue, but over time, over the course of five years, they had changed. They had narrowed, losing their childlike appearance. Dark circles shadowed the under of my eyes like the depths of an ocean. I stepped over a few more rocks, trying my best to keep my balance. Where was I? Even I did not know by now. Having lost my map several years ago, and not able to find a new one, I just went where the wind took me. My cloak fluttered in said wind, and I finally came to an area that was solid. I sat down, crouching that the wind could not damage me, and felt at my boots. They had cuts up along the sides, dried blood here and there. The leather on the other side had been rubbed away by the coarse ground not long ago, and it was almost getting to the point where it was unbearable to walk. I was tired. So tired. But whenever I stopped moving, I thought of him. He, who had loved me until the day he betrayed me. And for some reason…I could forgive him.

"_I think I found a name for you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Nyct…it means night."_

My eyes watered slightly, whether it was from the wind, or the memory, I did not know. I wiped away the single tear that just so happened to fall down my cheeks. Staring at it, delicately balancing on my fingertip, I watched as it was whisked away by the harsh wind. I missed him…so much. I did not know if he knew that, or if he did, perhaps he wouldn't believe it. During our last final battle with Ganondorf…he left me to be besides his Dark Lord once again. After that moment, I had almost completely lost myself. I remembered the moment well. I was confused. I wanted him by my side, so why had he left me? I had thought…when he delved his fingers into my chest, that I was going to be killed by the one person in the world that I loved, but then I knew otherwise by the look he had given me. The one look, the one expression, had been filled with so much hopelessness that it made me choke on my tears. And those words…those terrible words he had whispered to me.

All I remember after that was waking in an Inn, a bloody hole in my chest. The Stock Pot Inn, and this Inn was located in a town I had heard of, which was located in a land that I never had dreamed of existing. Somehow, he had transported me somewhere far away in order to save me from the wrath of Ganondorf. He didn't want me to die. He wanted me to live, for me to be with him once again, but I had almost died with such a wound. The lady at the Inn had taken care of me, healing my wound. I did not truly understand, but I had accepted the situation, and had left the town immediately when I was well enough. I knew that Nyct was out there somewhere, waiting for me. So, with that in mind, I had trekked to a shore, called Great Bay. After meeting a sister zora tribe to the Zora's in Zora domain, I had acquired a ship. I didn't really have any destination, for I let the winds direct me. I had reached the point where my map had not gone any further, so to me, it had been useless. My only wish was to get back to Hyrule. To find him. To save him.

What I had found had shocked me.

It was a brand new Hyrule. A brand new land, but still vaguely similar to my old land. I had started investigating, walking over lands that felt familiar, but were completely different. I knew deep down that this was in fact a different land, but every now and then I met people that simply reminded me of those at home. After three years, I could not take it any more. I had found a quiet village, and slipped in quietly. At first, the people were slightly suspicious of the twenty year old that had slipped into their community, but it was easy getting them to trust me. There was nothing about me untrustworthy. My new house had reminded me greatly of the one that I had grown up in, in the Kokiri Forest. I had not seen my friends there in nearly three and a half years by this time, and the last time that I had seen them, none of them recognized me besides Saria. I had…nowhere to go. And the fact that I could not find the old Hyrule kept me from trying.

But then something had happened, two years later. I had worked hard as a rancher, constantly doing respectable things in order to keep my mind off of the terrible haunting that constantly coursed through my memory. Rumors began to spread throughout the village that something terrible had happened to the Princess of the land, and a new king had emerged. Instantly, something tugged at my heartstrings. So I had set off to find this king, and as I did, I found out more and more about a new race called the Twili. They lived in another dimension, and with every new bit of information, I had concluded that Ganondorf was attempting to take power once again. I had trekked all over the lands, solving mysteries one after another for the needy citizens of Hyrule. My thoughts had always stuck onto Nyct, no matter what situation I had been in, no matter who I was talking to.

"_Nyct…why?"_

"_I love you. Don't forget me."_

What had that been? He loved me, and he had saved me from the wrath of Ganondorf. But to report the current, I was in town.

Walking into the bar, I noted exactly how many people were here. The mailman, being the odd person that I've grown to know that he is, was sitting in a corner, muttering to himself like a deranged man. Sometimes I had to wonder about him and those tight shorts that he wears, but I do not question. Today was yet another day that I turned up to this bar, empty handed, empty hearted. I looked into the extra side room. Everyone from the resistance was here as well, but for once, I did not feel well enough to speak with them. Turning back to the bar, my eyes scanned over a strange blond, and met on Telma, who was speaking to said blond. She seemed to have a worried gaze about her, and when her eyes met mine, she motioned for me to step over. I frowned, and followed.

"Dear, perhaps you could help this young man?" She asked me, winking. I shuddered. For a large woman like her, winking at random people in such a way was sometimes…a tad odd, but it was her. I've gotten to know that woman pretty well over the weeks that I had been stopping by. I nodded, not really saying much, and walked over. I wasn't much of the talker, for sometimes I found that questions could be answered without words. I sat next to the man, not really looking at him, but I felt his eyes turn on me. I jumped in shock when the glass he was holding fell from his hands. Looking at the ground, where the shattered glass lay, I wondered what shocking thing had caused him to drop such a thing, but when I looked up, I was pretty shocked myself.

Red eyes. Not my Nyct's red eyes, but familiar one none the least. The only thing missing from that soft looking face was that his usual small turban was missing. He had his cowl lowered, so he could drink, but now he was sitting there, his mouth agape, staring at me in complete shock.

"Link?" I blinked, staring him straight in those blood red eyes. This was not how I usually remembered seeing the man. I had never seen the lower side of his face before, until now, but those eyes were the same. I gazed down quickly before looking back up. He was wearing different clothes, slightly baggier than I could remember, but still…it was Ihim/I. The last time I had seen him was when he taught me the Sonata of Water, before I had that battle with Nyct.

"Sheik?"

--

Did you like my first chapter guys!

God I love cliff hangers.


	2. Chapter Two: Hated Grief

Here's my second chapter guys!

I do not own anything that belongs to nintendo.

--

I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. Not at all. It was impossible, was it not? How he have chased me all the way into these lands? And here I was, sitting in front of him, in this darkened corner of the tavern. We had already gotten over our surprise, which was followed by a rushed fixing of a cowl, and a cleaning of broken glass.

_Why had his lips looked so soft to me?_

The tension promised an awkward atmosphere. Neither of us said anything, for it seemed that the both of us could not think of what to say. Finally, after seemingly the longest hour recorded in history had passed by, we both spouted out something.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I've been following you."

I blinked at my surprise, as we had spoken at the exact same time. I reverted my eyes away, swallowing what was left of the milk down my throat. He spoke again, and I gazed up at those blood red eyes. But I couldn't look at them for too long. It hurt. It hurt to see eyes that resembled _his_ so much. "I've been following you." He stated again, also avoided my eyes. "You had disappeared. Ganondorf was never defeated. I…I had to run away, as Impa had instructed. She said that…something terrible was going to happen to Hyrule since you had disappeared." He stated, looking up again. My eyes widened, surprised. What? What could have happened in my absence?

"Hyrule has been flooded."

I nearly fell out of my chair, my eyes widening even further. I felt my breathing hitch in my throat, as I listened to his words. Hyrule? Flooded? It could not be. That was such a beautiful land. "What…what do you mean?" I asked, finally capable of staring him in the eyes.

"I mean, that two years after your disappearance, Ganondorf had taken full control of Hyrule. When you didn't come to save us, the Goddesses found it justice to flood the land of Hyrule. No the only thing that pervades the surface of the new sea is the mountaintops." He paused, narrowing his eyes at me, as if accusing me. "Everyone is dead. Because you would not return." My face fell, shocked. I could not believe it. Such a tale…it could not exist. Could it? Everyone…under the water. Of course…the Zoras would have survived, but they had frozen to death in their domain. The Kokiri…they could not have survived such a thing. The Gerudos…Nabooru…Saria…Zelda. Zelda!

"Zelda?! She too-?!" But he holding up his hand stopped my words. "No. She had escaped long before you became the hero. You heard that this land has a new Queen, correct?" I nodded, swallowing what was left in my dry throat. "That is her. But that makes no difference, Link." His eyes seemed to narrow down fully. "Hero of Time, why did you leave?"

My eyes widened again, and I felt my cheeks rise in heat. I casted my gaze downward and turned my face away, unable to tell him why. It was not his business…correct? No…he…deserved to know. "I…" But I was unable to speak, and I reached up, grabbing at the skin on my heart. It hurt. Ever since Nyct had grabbed my heart like the way he had, the way he had caressed it, it only seemed to throb painfully whenever I thought of him. "I…can't say…what happened. I had been battling Ganon, and…the next thing I knew…I was somewhere else. I…had searched for Hyrule, but I never found it." I whispered softly to the other, the grief of the situation building in my abdomen. My blond bangs shadowed my eyes, for I wanted no one to see them anymore. Suddenly, I stood up, and Sheik watched me calmly as my chair flew off it's feet and hit the ground.

"I….I have somewhere to go." And with that, I turned and hastily walked towards the exit of the tavern. I heard someone calling my name, but I didn't listen. Soon enough, I was walking the dark streets of the castle town, and was heading to the west gate, where Epona was. It wasn't my first Epona. No. I haven't seen her in a long while. But this horse had reminded me so of that beautiful horse, and had such a strikingly similar personality, that I couldn't help but give the mare the same name. As I reached for her reigns, in order to hoist myself up and flee to a more secluded area, I paused as a hand roughly grabbed my arm. I turned, and there he was. Sheik.

"Don't think that I'm going to let go of you so easily. I've spent three years looking for you. Three goddamned years." His voice was beginning to rise, and I flinched as he hollered. "I'm the last of my people! I'm the last Sheikah! Impa sent me to find you…you…you traitor!" My eyes widened at the name, and I felt them burn. Traitor? I didn't move away when I felt his fist collide with the side of my jaw, and then only flinched slightly when he hit me once more. "Those waters killed the rest of my family. Those waters that **you **caused. You were the chosen one! The Hero of Time! How could you just run out on us all?!" I finally looked up at him, and was caught off guard, as he looked like he was on the verge of maddening tears.

"I hate you! I hate you so much! I don't care that you were looking for Hyrule! Why didn't you _keep_ looking? I spent years trying to find you! Trying to find you, so that you would know the truth! Everyone is gone! Everyone! Everyone that I knew, and loved! Impa sent me, because she believed in you, and I come here to find that you're just galloping around on your precious horse, solving small little people problems?!" I blinked at him, as he slowly slid to my feet. His anger towards me started making _me_ angry. It was true…I had stopped looking after such a short amount of time. It was my fault. But what he next said only made me feel worse.

"And then…I ran. I ran in the rain, followed you over seas, mountains, deserts, the whole time you were going the _opposite_ way. I can't…I can't keep my cool all the time, Hero. I'm supposed to, but I just can't." I slowly slid down to join him on the grass, the darkness enveloping the both of us. In a half of a moment, I did the only thing that I could think of. I wrapped my arms around his lithe body, and held him close to me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know where to look, where to go. But…there is nothing that I can do about it now. Now…I'm looking for someone. Perhaps…perhaps you can help me?" I asked as I let him go and stood. I reached out my hand to him, to help him stand. After staring at it for half a second, he ignored my hand, and stood on his own. He didn't look at me, his own bangs shadowing his eyes. "Fine, Hero. Skio, Come." He said aloud, and a large black horse with a white mane and tail came cantering their way. Link's eyes widened. That looked just like…

"Sheik…where did you get that horse?" I asked. He blinked, having finally reverted to his calm, apathetic self. "The Gerudo leader, Nabooru, gave him to me. She said that his owner had not been able to retrieve him, so she asked if I could find his owner and return Skye while I was looking for you. I've been with him ever since. Why…do you know this stallion?" He asked.

I turned my gaze away, and looked at the moon. It was full tonight. Smiling softly, I shook my head and looked back at the Sheikah. "Nothing. I was just wondering." I said softly, as I get on my wild mare, and began slowly moving away from the town, towards the Lake. Perhaps meeting Skye again was a sign that I was soon to meet with _him_ again.

Perhaps.

--

Augh. This chapter makes me unhappy, not done very well.

But I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter Three: Mirror of Truths

Wooh! Two chapters in one day! I'm on my roll again!

--

_"Link…"_

I opened my eyes at the whisper. Where had it come from?

"_Link…"_

I turned my gaze to the side, where Sheik was. He had fallen asleep probably after me, but as I gazed at his face now, he had already drifted into the world of slumber. So…who?

_"Link…my hero…"_

I stood up from my resting place. Sheik and I…we had gotten to the bottom of Lake Hylia, near the crazy canon man. Where was the voice coming from?

"_Follow the voice."_

I faced in the direction where the voice was coming from. Down. Into the water. The voice was coming from the water. Quickly, I dropped my bag and stripped into my blue tunic. Yes, I know, but as crazy as it sounds, this tunic helps me breath under water. It was made by the Zoras, for me, so I had gladly accepted without question. After pulling on the blue suit, and strapped on the heaviest boots known to man. They were only heavy when they were on my feet. Other than that, they were as light as a feather, and very easy to carry around with me.

_"Link…please…"_

In a rush, I jumped into the water, and instantly floated to the bottom. Who was it? Who was calling my name? The voice, it kept calling my name, and I chased it, on the lake bottom. Finally, I came to a small crevice in a rock wall, and decided to squeeze myself through it. When I fully got into the room, all there was left was to swim upward. I needed to. I needed to get to that voice. That voice that sounded so much like…him. Shoving the boots off of my feet, I quickly swam to the surface, and when I made it, I was surprised for what I found. The room…the room was glowing. Glowing so brightly. The voice had stopped speaking, and now I was urgent. I needed to find where it was coming from. Even though my face was wet from the water, I still felt tears slowly making their way down my cheeks. Why?! Why did that voice have to sound so much like him?! Then I saw it. A mirror was sitting on a rock, a little further into the cave. I slowly made my way to it, and I soon realized that the light was coming from the mirror. It was small, and had no handle. Just a round mirror, a little larger than the size of my head.

I reached for it slowly, hesitant in my movements, and then I picked it up. The mirror's glow gave out slightly, dimming the cave, but when I looked into it, I fell harshly to my knees. My eyes were wide, my mouth agape, and I smiled softly as the voice rang from the mirror.

"_About damn time. I thought you'd never find it."_

"…Nyct?" The man that I saw in the mirror was not me. Red eyes, soft, joyous red eyes. Black hair, tanned skin, and a smile with sharp canines. He seemed to be also holding the mirror, but he was looking at me. Me! He nodded at his name, still smiling. "Nyct…Nyct…Nyct. Oh my god, Nyct…." I began to cry at seeing his face. I could tell that he looked older, but I had grown older looking as well. We both had the appearances of twenty-two year olds, except he was only five and a half years old.

I cried. I cried harder than I ever had in a long time. He wasn't crying, but he looked so happy. I held the mirror close to my chest, unbelieving of what I had just seen, the voice that I had heard. Finally, I looked into the mirror once more. He was still smiling, but his expression had turned slightly solemn.

_"I'm…sorry about the way that I had to leave you. Did it heal well? I thought that you were going to die…"_

I nodded, smiling, and removed the part of my tunic that covered the right side of my chest. A large pale scar. It was completely healed.

"_Link, I have to go now. My master is calling, but I only have one question to ask you." _He paused for half a second, before continuing. _"What was the last thing that I had said to you, before I forced you to leave?"_ I smiled softly at the question. The memory of five years ago rushed through my mind. The betrayal that I had felt was no more, for after so many years, I had finally understood what he had done.

"I love you. Don't forget me." I said softly. "And I haven't, Nyct. I've missed you so much…" He nodded, and then the mirror changed suddenly, to the point where it was only reflecting my own face, which fell. When…when was the next time that I was going to be able to speak to him again? His master…Ganondorf. He was still working for Ganondorf. I should have seen this coming, but it hit me like a brick. That evil son of a bitch. But then it took me a moment to realize where I was, and who was still at the camp. I shoved the mirror into my tunic, and then made my way back to the outside. After coming back to the surface, and I met with an angry red glare.

"Next, tell me when you're going to disappear in the middle of the night." Rang the voice that I remember worked so well with the chords of a harp. I smiled sheepishly and climbed out of the water.

Finally…after all this time, I had seen his face…heard his voice.

--

Hope you guys liked it! I know it's short, but that's where my creativity runs short today, lmao.

Please read and review!

And trust me, it will only be this uuey gooey for now. It's gonna get pretty bad in the future.

-evil laughter-


End file.
